Códigos
by Daianelm
Summary: Eles poderiam ter vivido no mundo doce e açucarado do amor. Mas infelizmente, as guerras e as pesquisas nunca param...
1. Capítulo 1

--

Yo! o/

É ultra mega super-hiper evidente que **Fullmetal Alchemist** não me pertence, mas sim, é criação de **Hiromu Arakawa**. E não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fic.

--

**Ametris – Central, 13 de Janeiro de 1916**

**Algum lugar do QG**

Riza Hawkeye estava totalmente incrédula pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Não, melhor, quase tendo um infarto. Tantos anos sonhando com aquele momento, será que ele finalmente havia chegado? _"Ou será que eu dormi durante o almoço?"._ Por via das dúvidas era melhor saber se ela realmente ouvira aquilo.

- Nani? (1) O que o senhor disse? – perguntou estática, não só pela emoção, mas também porque o moreno estava praticamente encima dela.

Roy ficou um pouco envergonhado quando deixou escapar, em voz alta, o que pensava enquanto admirava Riza. Mas agora que havia começado, ele estava determinado a ir até o fim. Mesmo sentindo o rosto queimar e com sensação de milhares de borboletas no estômago, ele repetiu o que a tenente ouviu, mas não acreditou:

- Aishiteru (2), Riza – e emendou – Direi quantas vezes quiser.

Eles estavam realmente bem próximos. Riza parecia ainda processar aquelas palavras, enquanto o coronel estava apreensivo sobre a reação dela. "Muito bem Roy, você não tem experiência em declarar o seu amor, mas já viu em filmes. Agora é a hora em que ela te dispensa ou...". Mas antes de concluir, ele sente um leve toque no rosto, chamando total atenção para a mulher a sua frente. "ou...". Riza estava com um belo sorriso no rosto e um pouco rubra quando falou:

- Aishiterumo (3), Roy. – o moreno nunca conseguiu descrever a sensação de receber aquela frase como resposta. Mas uma coisa era certa, era uma sensação muito, muito boa mesmo.

Após aquela declaração súbita e não planejada entre o par, eles instintivamente começaram a aproximar seus rostos cada vez mais. As respirações e os corações acelerados, o sangue correndo mais rápido. Tudo em um ritmo harmonioso e prazeroso, em que foi adicionado mais um item: os lábios do casal selados em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Beijo este, que para não ficar solitário, foi seguido de vários outros. O coronel e a tenente estavam tão envolvidos nos sentimentos e sensações, que ignoraram completamente o fato de que dali a cinco minutos, o horário de almoço iria terminar e que aquele corredor iria se encher de militares e funcionários.

**Poucos metros dali, atrás de uma porta**

- Ha! Eles se acertaram antes do primeiro bimestre terminar. Hey! Armstrong. Parece que vamos ter cerveja de graça hoje. – Breda anunciou alegremente. Havoc, Fuery e Fallman se amaldiçoavam mentalmente por errarem na aposta.

- Sim! Mas o que me deixa mais feliz é ver esses dois juntos. O amor é lindo! – Armstrong começa a brilhar.

- Argh! Sempre estive torcendo pelos dois, mas agora vou ter que esvaziar meus bolsos com homens – Fallman falou como se a última palavra fosse um palavrão.

- Azar é o seu – Breda disse todo contente – Eu falei que tava rolando um clima entre eles desde o caso encerrado dos homúnculos, não falei?

- Bem, pelo menos não vamos mais nos preocupar em ter o Don Juan ali como rival no amor. – Havoc estava agradecendo aos céus por finalmente estar se livrando daquele peso. (Roy)

Conversas e passos começaram a ser ouvidos se aproximando cada vez mais dos rapazes.

- Er... Pessoal, o expediente vai recomeçar daqui a pouco. – Fuery falou com uma expressão preocupada.

- E? – os outros perguntaram em coro.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas toda aquela gente no refeitório e nós, vamos ter que passar pelo casalzinho se quisermos retornar ao trabalho.

Silêncio.

- Isso vai ser problema – Breda disse.

- Vão gerar comentários maldosos. – Fallman falou.

- E vai ser constrangedor – Armstrong disse – Principalmente para a tenente. Devemos fazer algo! – mostra os músculos.

- Tsc, vendo por esse lado... – Havoc disse pensativo

Os fofoqueiros de plantão já estavam à vista. Então Havoc rapidamente pegou na maçaneta e...

PAFT! Um estrondoso barulho de porta batendo foi um alerta discreto e eficaz de anunciar naquele corredor: "Vocês estão se agarrando na hora e lugar errado"

**Ametris – Central, 13 de Março de 1916**

**Campo de treinamento de tiro ao alvo**

Tiros, tiros e mais tiros. Claro, isso já era esperado de um lugar como aquele. Mas Roy não estava preparado para ver tantos snipers ali, afinal, ele tinha se esquivado sorrateiramente do trabalho pensando na possibilidade de ter um pouco mais de privacidade com a tenente.

- Mas nããão. Esse campo tinha de encher logo hoje! – resmungou para si. Olhou pra única sniper femenina presente. "Ela com certeza não vai aceitar desobedecer àquela regra do exército. Aff! Mas porque eles têm que inventar uma regra dessas?" pensava Roy amargamente.

A lei da qual o coronel não entendia o objetivo, era a de que os casais militares não poderiam praticar 'atos amorosos' publicamente, enquanto fardados. A intenção dela é não mostrar o lado fraco e humano do exército amestriano entre os próprios membros dele pertencentes, entre outras razões. Claro, Roy não lembrava dessa segunda parte. Na verdade, ele tentava nem lembrar da primeira, mas Riza não o deixaria esquecer.

- Ah! Eu não vou fazer hora extra por nada – Roy levanta e anda em direção à Riza. Ela havia parado para repor as balas da arma, mas antes que o fizesse o moreno chega perto dela colocando o braço ao redor da cintura da loira, lhe dando um rápido abraço discreto antes de se por diante dela. Riza o presenteou com um sorriso – Por que de repente esse lugar se tornou tão popular?

- Hum, talvez porque estejamos sofrendo com os constantes ataques de Nitocris (4) e o governo está querendo reforçar as unidades. – Riza falou contemplando o coronel – Lembra da notificação que eu entreguei?

- Sim, os inimigos estão cada vez mais perto da Central. E se não forem controlados logo, nós, alquimistas, seremos convocados. – Ele diz e Riza aparenta preocupação – Eu sei o que está pensando, mas não acho que esse conflito vá chegar a ser um grande problema.

- Já eu, tenho um péssimo pressentimento. Estamos enfrentando uma nação muito gananciosa que derrubou várias potências. – Riza não estava convencida e Roy não sabia o que dizer, então ele lembrou o verdadeiro motivo por estar ali.

- Hey! Vamos mudar de assunto. Não vim aqui para te ver assim, e como estou impossibilitado de prosseguir normalmente com o plano – olha malignamente para os outros atiradores – vou deixar você continuar o que estava fazendo – dá um sorriso suspeito, direcionado para a tenente.

- Tudo bem, então. – Riza estava um pouco desconfiada por ele ter incluído o 'normalmente' na fala. "Plano? O que ele está tramando?".

Como se não estivesse suspeitando de nada, ela levou a mão à bolsa de munição que, para a sua surpresa, estava aberta. Havia pouco tempo que ela estava ali, ainda não tinha recarregado a arma nenhuma vez, por isso o sobressalto. Mas até aí, nada muito drástico, ela só veio ficar realmente muito pasmada, quando puxou o conteúdo da bolsa e junto com as balas veio um lindo anel com três pequenos diamantes cravados. Automaticamente ela olha para Roy que, ainda com o sorriso estampado, pergunta:

- Riza Hawkeye, aceita se casar comigo?

Ela olha para o anel novamente. "Ele deve ter colocado na bolsa quando me abraçou". Uma grande onda de alegria não contida inundou o coração da tenente, e num impulso ela enlaçou o pescoço do coronel e deu-lhe um beijo. Não se importando com os atiradores ao redor, que estavam bem espantados com a cena. Não se importando com regras. Não se importando com nada, apenas em aproveitar o seu momento irracional. Roy não estava esperando por aquilo, mas pelo jeito que ele correspondia, qualquer um saberia que ele estava gostando muito dos atos da loira. Quando se separaram quase sem fôlego, ele perguntou:

- Isso foi um sim? – ele também queria ouvir a resposta em palavras.

- O que você acha? – Riza falou – Claro que foi. Eu aceito casar com você.

É óbvio dizer que a notícia de noivado entre os dois militares voou como o vento, e em questão de minutos já estava espalhada por todo o QG. Futuramente eles receberam uma advertência por causa da conduta que tiveram. Mas o casal estava tão feliz, que não estava preocupado com isso. O importante era que eles iriam ficar juntos da forma que sempre almejaram.

--

(1) O quê?

(2) Eu te amo

(3) Eu também te amo

(4) Esse país eu inventei, ele faz fronteira com Ametris. Eu sei, nome estranho, mas não foi escolhido aleatoriamente.

**Fim**

E eles viveram felizes para sempre \o/

...

...

Brincadeira. Hehe

Infelizmente, para nossos queridos personagens, isso não é uma Oneshot.

Então, preparem-se porque algo bem chato está por vir.

Não sou rápida em produzir novos capítulos, portanto tenham paciência.

Então, até o próximo capítulo.

n.n/


	2. Capítulo 2

Yo! o/

É ultra mega super-hiper evidente que **Fullmetal Alchemist** não me pertence, mas sim, é criação de **Hiromu Arakawa**. E não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fic.

--

**Exército Amestriano**

**Quartel do Sul**

20 de Dezembro de 1916.

Excelentíssimo Senhor Marechal Karl Smith (1),

Venho informar-lhe através deste relatório, como pediu, a atual situação da invasão de Nitocris a Ametris. E aproveito para lembrar daquele envio de reforços, que nós daqui do sul tanto necessitamos.

Como pode ver nos dados anexos, o exército nitocriano retornou a seguir o caminho em direção a Central, depois de terem traçado uma rota totalmente desconexa. Retardando assim, o seu avanço pelo país e deixando nossos investigadores bem intrigados.

Há algo muito suspeito por trás desse comportamento dos nitocrianos, mas nada sólido pôde ser apresentado. Eles vão, voltam, rodeiam ou passam duas vezes pelas mesmas cidades. É como se nem soubessem pra onde estão indo, mas ao mesmo soubessem o que estão fazendo.

Já foi provado que, de início, o destino do inimigo não era a Central. Portanto, é suposto que o objetivo de Nitocris não seja atingir o governo, como pesávamos antes.

Estamos pondo nossos esforços em combater o exército opositor e desvendar os motivos desse inesperado ataque, mas até agora nossas ações não têm gerado grandes progressos. Os prisioneiros de guerra, não importa o que façamos, nada dizem. E a embaixada nitocriana "sumiu do mapa".

Não devemos subestimar o inimigo.

Apesar de termos reduzido uma boa quantidade da infantaria rival, parte de nossos militares e civis continuam sofrendo e morrendo com esse conflito, ao nosso ver, sem sentido. A nossa única motivação para continuarmos lutando é o fervor de proteger a nação. Por essa razão, peço que mande reforços para o exército do Sul.

Enfim, veja os dados por si próprio.

Estarei esperando sua resposta ou próxima ordem,

Steve Graham (2)

Comandante do Quartel do Sul

--

**Ametris, Central - 29 de Dezembro de 1916**

**Hotel Gold Palace**

Riza inspirou e expirou profundamente o ar gélido da sacada do prédio onde se encontrava. A noite estava tão linda e as luzes da cidade ajudavam ainda mais a embelezar aquele cenário. Estava tudo tão calmo lá embaixo.

Enquanto apreciava o ar livre, atrás de si, Roy recebia o "carinho de comemoração" que tinha como destaque uma garrafa de champanhe mergulhada no gelo. O Office-boy que havia trago o carrinho já estava de saída:

- Então... Vou deixar vocês a sós. – o rapaz disse como se estivesse esperando algo. Roy sabia exatamente o que era.

- Tome aqui. – tira a carteira e entrega uma boa gorjeta ao rapaz.

- Ow! Muito obrigado. Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa é só me chamar – o Office-boy se despede com muito mais entusiasmo antes de sair com um grande sorriso no rosto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aquele era um sujeitinho bem interesseiro.

- Humph! Eu espero não precisar. – Roy murmurou para si mesmo antes de mirar a mulher na sacada, que permanecia com um semblante pensativo.

A lua, refletindo a luz dos outros corpos celestes, tocava os contornos da loira iluminando-lhe a superfície da pele e também, do vestido branco que usava.Oferecendo assim, ao moreno, uma visão bem romântica. "Ela parece um anjo" pensou enquanto sorria. Aparentemente, de tão entretida, não tinha percebido que o rapaz da recepção fora embora.

Decidido a também pertencer a aquele cenário, Roy pega a garrafa de champanhe e enche duas taças com o líquido borbulhante. Feito isso, aproximou-se da mulher a abraçando carinhosamente por trás e, simultaneamente, entregando-lhe a bebida.

- No que está pensando? – sussurrou ao ouvido da esposa, fazendo com que os pêlos do pescoço dela se arrepiassem. Sim, eles haviam se casado no entardecer daquele dia.

- Em como tudo isso, que aconteceu hoje, é maravilhoso – Riza falou enquanto olhava a cidade – e em como tudo seria bem mais fácil, se eu não tivesse sido convocada para reforçar as unidades do sul.

Não só Riza, mas também Havoc, Breda e Fallman haviam sido convocados. Além de outros militares, é claro. Roy sentiu um aperto no coração ao receber a notícia. Foi estipulada a presença de poucos alquimistas nesse confronto. Ele ficou fora dessa vez e estaria sozinho dali a alguns dias.

Riza vira-se de frente para o coronel e toca-lhe a face com ternura:

- Vou estar partindo depois de amanhã – encara Roy transmitindo pelo olhar a ansiedade que sentia – Foi tudo tão repentino, eu não esperava por isso.

Aquilo realmente era injusto, afinal, eles tinham acabado de se unir em matrimônio. Claro, o casal poderia ter adiado esse evento, mas eles não sabiam quando se veriam novamente. Levam anos para se resolver um conflito, décadas ou até mesmo nem chegam a ter solução. E eles não queriam esperar por um tempo indefinido para formalizar seus laços de amor. Principalmente sem a garantia de que iriam se encontrar brevemente. E considerando tudo o que já passaram, eles já haviam esperado demais por aquele dia.

- É por isso que temos de aproveitar cada segundo que passarmos juntos. – Roy disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados da mulher.

"Aproveitar cada segundo que passarmos juntos, hum?" A tenente repetiu mentalmente o que acabara de ouvir.

Estava certo, então. Aquela era a lua-de-mel deles, afinal de contas. Riza sentiu o rosto ferver ao lembrar disso e falou em seguida:

- Tem razão. Não vamos nos preocupar com o futuro, mas sim, viver o presente.

Roy sorriu com as palavras da esposa e não resistiu em dar-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios. Em seguida, lentamente, distribuiu vários outros pelo pescoço da loira.

As taças que ambos seguravam, simplesmente caíram no chão.

O ar gélido da sacada de repente esquentou.

Ficou muito quente.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**Nitocris, Capital – 04 de Janeiro de 1917**

**Casa do Governador**

O Marechal Salazar Sulyvan (3) caminhava de um lado a outro do seu suntuoso gabinete, enquanto Dr. Hojo (4), seu fiel seguidor, ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

- Desgraçado! Eu mal vejo a hora de acabar com aquele verme (5) – o governante vociferou enquanto caminhava.

- Senhor, encare os fatos. Dessa forma não iremos encontrá-lo tão cedo e nossas tropas continuarão perambulando e rodopiando por Ametris, atrás dele, sem nenhum sucesso. Sem contar que o exército de lá é bem forte. – Hojo falou.

O doutor sabia que não era necessário confrontar Ametris daquele jeito só por causa de uma mera perseguição, mas Salazar insistia em descontar sua ira no país de origem daquele traidor, que também era o país em que este se abrigava. Porém, utilizar o exército daquela forma não era muito racional. Hojo estava ali, não para convencer o marechal a parar de atacar Ametris, ao contrário, estava ali para convencê-lo a utilizar uma força mais poderosa. Armas bem mais eficazes do que os soldados convencionais. Claro, eles nunca usaram essas 'armas' antes. Mas aquele momento era o ideal para testa-las. Como o outro nada dizia e continuava indo e vindo, Hojo continuou:

- É certo que ele está na Central. Mas já deve ter chegado aos seus ouvidos que estamos nos aproximando. Dessa forma ele irá escapar por entre nossos dedos outra vez. – falou continuando com sua tentativa de persuasão.

Dessa vez, Salazar parou atrás da escrivaninha e disse:

- Não, não. Ele não irá sair da Central, porque é o lugar mais seguro depois de Briggs. E agora que se instalou lá, ele não vai se arriscar a continuar viajando, tenho certeza disso. – senta-se em sua confortável cadeira e dá um suspiro de desgosto.

Salazar era um homem totalmente ganancioso por poder e não suportava o fato de ter seus planos arruinados por um único, mísero e simples ser humano.

- Tudo bem, já chega! – o marechal pega papel e caneta – Vou escrever para o comandante das tropas ter calma e segurar as pontas em Ametris enquanto nosso trunfo não chegar lá.

- Quer dizer que... – Hojo fala esperançoso.

- Sim – Salazar corta o outro – Vou acatar aquela sua idéia. A unidade da fronteira recebeu uma informação pelo rádio de que Ametris reforçou as próprias tropas. Se continuarmos assim, não iremos conseguir avançar tão cedo, além de perdermos nossos homens.

De repente o olhar de Sulyvan toma um expressão maléfica. E ele diz:

- Prepare tudo. Vamos ver como Ametris reage ao nosso novo ataque e se **ele** irá agüentar por muito tempo.

- Sim senhor! – Hojo exibe um sorriso de satisfação antes de sair para executar a ordem recebida.

--

(1) O Marechal de Ametris depois do caso encerrado dos homúnculos. Não vai ser um personagem de muita importância.

(2) Esse aqui é mais figurante do que as pulgas do Black Hayate.

(3) Ta, esse aqui é importante. É o Fuher de Nitocris. Aproveitando pra dizer que Nitocris tem a mesma forma de governo que Ametris.

(4) Um pesquisador. Tem lá a sua importância.

(5) Vocês vão saber quem é, no tempo certo.

Bem pessoal, chegando ao final de mais um capítulo, quero deixar uma informação básica: esses primeiros capítulos (esses dois e mais alguns que estão por vir, não sei ao certo até onde será) deveriam ter sido feitos em Flashback. Mas como achei que ficaria muito cansativo, ter que parar a história pra fazer explicações (poque é muito conteúdo), resolvi fazer assim: cronologicamente divididos por local e data. E mesmo assim, não quer dizer que a fic será isenta de Flashbacks. XD

Só pra ter uma idéia, eu ia começar a fic no ano de 1930.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Khaweye: **Yo! Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo. Espero que também tenha gostado deste e que não tenha se perdido nele XD. Quanto a declaração e o pedido de casamento no início, não foi por equívoco meu tê-los escrito no começo. Meu objetivo é escrever alguns dramas sofridos pelo casal, depois de casados. Portanto, não se assuste, pois os anos vão se passar trazendo apenas seus momentos relevantes à história.

**Lika Nightmare: **Que bom que gostou.Bem, está aí a continuação. Desculpe pela demora

**IpSuanne: **Torço pra que sua espera tenha sido recompensada.

Obrigada a todas, pelas reviews. A opinião de vocês é importante para o desenvolver da fic.

Kissus

n.n/


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! o/

É ultra mega super-hiper evidente que **Fullmetal Alchemist** não me pertence, mas sim, é criação de **Hiromu Arakawa**. E não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fic.

**Obs:** este capítulo contém violência e morte! Não sei classificar o nível, portanto leia por sua própria conta e risco. Apesar de eu já ter visto piores.

* * *

**Ametris, Linie – 29 de Fevereiro de 1917**

**Conflito contra o exército nitocriano**

- Agora! Lancem as granadas agora, vai! – Havoc ouviu um tenente gritar e não hesitou em cumprir o que ele ordenava. Arrancou o pino e lançou a granada o mais longe possível da barricada onde se encontrava protegido. Outros fizeram o mesmo. Logo vários focos de explosões se fizeram ouvir junto aos gritos dos soldados atingidos. Os estrondos mal se fizeram ouvir e a mesma pessoa já estava gritando de novo:

- Avançar!

"Droga" não pôde evitar dizer. Essa era uma das piores partes, ter de abandonar um lugar seguro para enfrentar o desconhecido. E infelizmente praguejar era o máximo que ele podia fazer para amenizar a tensão.

- Vamos. – o tenente disse firmemente em sua direção antes de sumir por trás dos destroços que os escondiam. Deu um suspiro como se quisesse relaxar, o que era impossível, e seguiu o companheiro.

O outro lado da barreira mostrava uma área tão destruída quanto qualquer outra parte daquela cidade, que no momento não existia mais. Linie era um lugar pequeno localizado entre a Central e o sul do país, um local tão isolado e esquecido pelo mundo, que seus habitantes nem se preocuparam em formar ou ter resistências armadas pelas proximidades. E ali estava o resultado de seu acomodamento: Quartel do Sul e QG Central se sentindo na obrigação de proteger aquela população. Nada pôde ser feito quanto à destruição daquele lugar. Em apenas um mês, as duas potências conseguiram transformar radicalmente a paisagem de Linie, mas pelo menos a evacuação dos habitantes foi um sucesso.

E naquele momento o solo de Linie estava encoberto por escombros e corpos de soldados mortos.

Todas essas informações passaram rapidamente pela mente de Havoc enquanto ele corria pelas devastadas ruas. Breda e mais uma dezena de oficiais do exército estavam em seu encalço, enquanto outros se distribuíam em áreas diferentes. Riza, Fallman e Fuery estavam entre estes. As ordens eram claras e se resumiam em: cercar Linie, avançar e destruir qualquer inimigo que vissem pela frente.

CABOOM!

- Argh! – dois soldados amestrianos deram de encontro com uma mina e voaram longe.

- Eles colocaram minas! – Breda, a alguns metros de distância, falou em um tom de espanto.

- Quando conseguiram tempo pra isso? Desgraçados! – Havoc disse e em seguida praguejou. Quase fora atingido por um bloco de granito originado da recente explosão. Enquanto se desviava do 'projétil', um vulto apareceu de repente em sua frente. Foi aí que tudo aconteceu como em câmera lenta.

Um homem alto e fardado com os trajes do exército nitocriano, expressão de determinação e vitória, vinha com uma faca no objetivo de cortar o pescoço do loiro. Havoc levou a mão ao próprio revólver que estava no coldre, ele não possuía armas de curto alcance e logo não existiria espaço para usar sua arma. Com isso, decidiu que iria desarmar o inimigo e tentar um mano-a-mano. O soldado já estava quase para desferir-lhe o golpe enquanto ele mal havia feito sua decisão de ataque. Infelizmente esse detalhe iria lhe custar a vida. Um segundo soldado nitocriano já entrava no campo de visão do loiro, um pouco atrás do primeiro.

- Inimigos em frente! – Ele ouviu alguém gritar tardiamente. "Tardiamente para Havoc" era o que se podia pensar.

Até que...BAM! Um disparo ao longe levou o portador da faca ao chão, sem vida. Desta vez o segundo-tenente não perdeu tempo e tratou de eliminar o soldado seguinte, antes que entrasse em outra enrascada.

Havoc não precisou olhar para trás pra descobrir a pessoa responsável por mantê-lo ileso. E se sentiu mais tranqüilo ao lembrar que estava sob o olhar de um falcão.

Nitocrianos começaram a aparecer de várias partes e, instantaneamente, a real disputa daquele dia começou. E em seu decorrer, de cima de um prédio em estado deplorável, Riza continuava a ajudar os companheiros que de sua ajuda necessitavam.

**Enquanto isso, no subterrâneo de Linie...**

Um homem alto e de longos cabelos castanhos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, era perseguido pelos corredores de um laboratório, cuja existência era desconhecida até mesmo pelo governo amestriano. Experiências aberrantes eram feitas sob os pés de centenas de pessoas que nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes conseguiriam assimilar essa possibilidade.

- Não adianta correr Dr. Herman! Eu já te encontrei e ninguém consegue escapar de mim! – disse o jovem comandante das tropas de Nitocris, alguns soldados de reforços acompanhavam-no.

Eles estavam naquela caçada já fazia um bom tempo e ainda não haviam alcançado o médico pesquisador, isso se tornou enjoativo. No entanto, ao virar a esquina de mais um corredor, Herman acabou se deparando com uma sala sem saída. Estava encurralado.

-Ora, ora, ora, finalmente chegamos ao clímax dessa perseguição. – o comandante falou de forma debochada. – Se tivesse permanecido na Central, doutor, talvez tivesse sobrevivido por mais tempo – e olhando para seus companheiros – Esse é o último lugar que falta, revistem-no!

- Sim senhor!

- Não vão conseguir o que querem, eu não terminei minhas pesquisas. – o médico falou. – Todas as experiências que fiz aqui após deixar Nitocris foram tão imperfeitas, quanto as que deixei lá. Olhe ao seu redor!

A sala em que estavam, era ocupada por dezenas de cápsulas de vidro com cerca de dois metros e meio de altura. O conteúdo de cada uma consistia em um líquido esverdeado, onde boiava inerte um ser que se assemelhava a uma medonha quimera.

- Isso é o que você diz, mas encontramos um objeto pessoal nos seus aposentos. – faz sinal com as mãos e um soldado retira da própria mochila um caderno azul de capa dura, entregando ao comandante – Seu diário, onde você faz referências a uma pesquisa paralela perfeita que lhe "levará á glória e poder". – leu a última parte. – Também encontramos a primeira parte das suas pesquisas. – folheando o diário – O conteúdo restante mostra claramente as suas intenções em se tornar reconhecido mundialmente através de um exército imbatível. Nega isso?

O Dr. Herman permanece calado.

- Foi o que pensei. – continua o outro – Não vamos permitir que seu objetivo se concretize, porque esse desejo já tem dono: Nitocris. Você trabalhava para nós e nos traiu, agora vai ter que pagar.

- E o que vai fazer? Irá me matar? Não vão conseguir construir um exército perfeito sem a segunda parte de meus estudos.

- Senhor! Encontramos. – um tenente, ex-assistente de Herman, falou animadamente.

- Ótimo! Recolham tudo e preparem-se para retornar à superfície. E quanto a você... – pega uma arma e atira nos joelhos direito e esquerdo do médico, que ficou se contorcendo de dor no chão – morra com suas aberrações! – começa a dirigir-se à saída – Quando deixarem esta sala, certifiquem-se de que tudo o que está dentro dela, seja consumido pelo fogo.

- Sim, senhor! – todos os outros disseram.

- Uau! Até que não foi tããão difícil – um jovem soldado falou – e nem precisamos usar aquelas 'coisas' que o Marechal nos enviou.

- É verdade! Se bem que eu gostaria de ver do que eles são capazes de fazer. Dão medo só de olhar.– um respondeu e todos os outros concordaram. Foi aí que o comandante lembrou de sua outra missão: testar as experiências que Herman deixou para Nitocris.

- Pois logo sua curiosidade irá acabar. Depois que terminarem o serviço – olha para o pesquisador encolhido no chão – vamos liberar os _Colossos_. – declara e sai da sala.

Os remanescentes ficaram boquiabertos por um tempo antes de retornarem para as suas tarefas. Não poderiam perder isso por nada.

**De volta à superfície...**

Estava escurecendo. Parecia que todos os inimigos dos amestrianos estavam concentrados naquela área da cidade. Se um caísse sempre tinha outro para o substituir e se não caísse se acumulavam.

- Que diabos! De onde eles estão vindo? – Breda perguntou impressionado, enquanto recarregava nervosamente sua escopeta.

- Sei lá. Parece que estão caindo do céu – respondeu Havoc meio transtornado. Mal sabia ele que os nitocrianos, na verdade, subiam do subterrâneo. (N/A: XD)

Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois estavam atrás de um muro cheio de buracos, pelos quais miravam e atingiam seus alvos. Pelo menos não se encontravam em campo aberto, já que estavam rodeados de escombros de prédios.

- Rapazes! – Riza os localizou e se juntou a eles – Parece que o líder das tropas inimigas está por aqui. – informou enquanto se equipava com um rifle de alto alcance.

- Oh! E temos algum plano contra ele? – Breda perguntou. Em seguida, atira pelo buraco e um "Argh!" é escutado ao longe.

- Captura-lo para interrogatório, no mínimo. Mas nenhum dos nossos conseguiu descobrir sua posição – respondeu se dispondo próxima ao muro.

- Que ótimo. – disse Havoc, não apreciando nem um pouco o que ouviu.

- É, eu sei. – falou a loira. Se existia algo mais detestável do que uma guerra, era participar dela sem ao menos uma grande desculpa. Capturar alguém do alto escalão, que se sente na autonomia pra dizer o que quer, talvez fosse a chave para esclarecer todas as dúvidas sobre aquele conflito. Ou talvez não. "O que eles tanto querem nos esconder? Por que todo esse mistério?" Pensava Riza.

De repente suas divagações foram interrompidas por um pequeno tremor que parecia vir das profundezas da terra e aumentava cada vez mais, como se algo lá embaixo estivesse se aproximando. Decididamente aquilo não tinha relação com as explosões que ocorriam ao seu redor.

- Estão sentindo isso? – ela perguntou.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Havoc. Mal ele acabou de fechar a boca e um barulho de asfalto rachando pôde ser ouvido.

- Está embaixo de nós! – constatou a tenente, enquanto uma rachadura se ramificava para além do muro. – O chão vai ceder. Vamos sair daqui!

Eles correram.

Uma fenda se abriu no chão engolindo o local onde antes os três ocupavam, incluindo o muro. À medida que fugiam, a fissura ia em direção ao trio. A cada passo que davam a pavimentação desabava. Só pararam de se distanciar quando o solo não deu mais sinal de que iria continuar a cair.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Breda, um pouco eufórico por causa da adrenalina.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu Riza, impressionada pelo o que acabara de ocorrer.

Sem a parede, que há poucos segundos os protegia, deu pra visualizar todo o caos que havia do outro lado. Os nitocrianos estavam recuando rapidamente. E aparentemente, havia outros focos de desabamento.

- Ha! Eles estão fugindo. – Havoc gritou em tom vitorioso.

Mas a alegria não durou por muito tempo. Um som veio dos destroços do chão que acabara de cair.

- Hm? Tem algo ali. – Riza falou e os outros dois olharam em direção ao buraco.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que uma mão do tamanho de uma tampa de lata de lixo emergiu de lá. E logo em seguida o dono dela. Todos ficaram sem ação por um tempo, como se não estivessem acreditando no que estavam vendo.

Ele tinha aproximadamente três metros e meio de altura, era humanóide. Seu corpo não era coberto por pele, parecia estar em carne viva e sua mão esquerda possuía uma garra de enormes navalhas. Elevando sua face em direção ao céu, soltou um grito estridente e macabro que dava frio na espinha. Outros gritos idênticos foram ouvidos, o que indicava haver mais daquela coisa por ali. Esta estava de frente para nossos militares, que estavam encurralados pelas laterais.

- Mas o quê que é isso? – Breda perguntou pausadamente e quase sem ar.

A criatura os mirou e começou a caminhar na direção deles. Um passo com seu enorme pé provocava ligeiros tremores. Riza pegou sua pistola e começou a atirar, sendo acompanhada por Havoc e Breda. Nada acontecia, as balas atingiam seus músculos espirrando um pouco de sangue, mas o monstro continuava a caminhar firme e forte.

- Não está funcionando. – Havoc anunciou o óbvio. Eles começaram a correr para tomar distancia, mas mesmo só andando aquela coisa ainda continuava próxima deles.

- Temos que achar algum modo de parar ele, antes que nos alcance! – Riza falou. Se balas não adiantavam, o que eles deveriam fazer? "Pensa!".

De repente a criatura solta um som de impaciência e aperta o passo. É claro que ela não precisou de muito para alcança-los.

- Aaaaaaah! Essa não! – Breda grita ao ver a enorme mão do monstro vindo em sua direção. Já se imaginava morto.

- Pro lado Breda! – Havoc queria que o companheiro se movesse de alguma forma, mas já era tarde demais. Ele fora atingido em cheio e arremessado a vários metros, só parou quando atingiu um grupo de caixas que estavam por ali. Ficou inconsciente.

A criatura pára e dá outro grito estridente, como se estivesse feliz. Riza e Havoc aproveitam o momento para ir em direção a Breda. Agarram-no e o arrastam para entre as caixas, onde se escondem. "Como se isso fosse adiantar" Havoc pensa enquanto observa Breda. Sangue descia por sua nuca. "Por favor, não morra."

- Argh! O que vamos fazer? Não vamos poder nos mover com ele desacordado e neste estado. – o loiro diz em pânico.

"Como? Como vamos despista-lo?" Riza pensa enquanto ouve os gritos da criatura. "As granadas acabaram e as únicas armas alternativas que temos são as facas" e é lógico que facas não adiantariam de nada.

- Se pelo menos ele não nos visse, nós poderíamos entrar em um dos prédios mais à frente e fugir tranqüilamente por uma rota alternativa. – Havoc disse, e isso iluminou os pensamentos de Riza.

- Tive uma idéia! – Riza diz com um ar mais esperançoso, enquanto ergue o seu rifle. – Havoc, leve o Breda e tome distância.

- Espera! O que vai fazer?

- Vou garantir que 'aquilo' não nos siga.

Havoc não conseguia ver como ela poderia parar aquela coisa com um rifle. Mas não teve tempo de dizer sua observação, pois a loira já havia saído. Um tremor pôde ser sentido, a criatura estava se movendo outra vez.

- É melhor essa sua idéia ser muito boa, tenente. – disse antes de começar a arrastar Breda outra vez.

O monstro estava a alguns metros de distância e retornou a andar lentamente.

- Ótimo! Continue assim – Riza sussurrou enquanto utilizava a mira de longo alcance do rifle. Havoc acabava de sair por entre as caixas quando viu a cena. "Mas o que ela pensa que está fazendo? Balas não funcionam!"

- Continue Havoc! Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – a tenente falou como se soubesse o que o loiro estava pensando. Este, meio a contra gosto, obedeceu. Afinal ela era uma superior.

Riza com um pouco de dificuldade, pois a luz já estava escassa, mirou em um dos olhos do monstro e atirou.

- Gyaaaaaaaaah! – dessa vez o grito foi de dor. Ele ficou um pouco enfurecido também, pois, desnorteado, começou a esmurrar as paredes ao lado, provavelmente procurando a sua agressora. Tijolos começaram a cair no chão.

A aberração começou a andar desorientada e, em pouco tempo, chegou perto da atiradora. Não dava para mirar no outro olho e Havoc não tinha se afastado o suficiente. O jeito era distraí-la antes que se acalmasse. No entanto, sem aviso, a monstruosidade dá alguns passos apressados em direção a Riza. Esta quase é esmagada por um enorme pé, mas por sorte consegue se desvencilhar e passar por debaixo das pernas da criatura.

Percebendo o movimento, o monstro tenta virar e dar um soco na mulher, mas pelo lugar ser estreitado, acaba acertando um prédio arruinado ao lado e toneladas de concreto caem no espaço entre o gigante e os companheiros de Riza.

- Essa não. – Havoc sussurra ao perceber a situação em que a tenente se metera.

Do outro lado dos entulhos, a criatura já estava um pouco mais calma e Riza se encontrava entre a fenda e o monstro. A militar estava aliviada por seus amigos estarem seguros, mas apreensiva por estar se sentindo desamparada. Ela não conseguiria sair dali com 'aquilo' ao seu encalço, então resolveu atingir o outro olho para distraí-lo. A distancia era razoável, apenas mirou e atirou com perfeição, pondo a 'coisa' em mais um ataque de desespero.

A criatura entrou noutra sessão de murros nas paredes, enquanto agitava sua garra de forma aleatória. A loira se preparou para fugir. Em um dado momento, a aberração caminhou e se moveu de tal forma, que as navalhas foram em direção a Riza. Esta tentou se esquivar com o intuito de escapar pelo buraco no chão, bem adiante. Se conseguisse alcançar e atravessar o vão, provavelmente, a criatura ofuscada nunca a apanharia. Mas não conseguiu. Não desta vez.

A única ação que a militar pôde executar desde o disparo da arma: fora a de dar meia volta, para em seguida ter o dorso cortado por três lâminas afiadas. No início ela não sentiu nada, porém foi um tempo curto demais entre a agressão e a dor.

A existência das três profundas incisões nas costas fez com que a tenente caísse e começasse a gemer de tormento. Sentia um terrível ardor em toda a sua extensão lombar, como se sua pele tivesse sido queimada e não dilacerada. Tentou se arrastar, mas não deu. A dor era grande demais para continuar a fuga.

O monstro continuou batendo na parede ao lado, cego e alheio ao fato de que havia acertado sua vítima. Consideráveis pedaços de concreto caiam no chão, enquanto um buraco era aberto, mais um pouco e a criatura poderia passar por ele e continuar a destruir qualquer coisa que alcançasse com seu punho ou garra.

- Tenente! Tenente, você está bem? – Riza conseguiu distinguir a voz desesperada de Havoc entre todos os sons que povoavam aquele lugar. Explosões, tiros, a parede sendo estraçalhada, gritos humanos e não humanos. Do outro lado da divisória o companheiro lhe chamava.

Mas ela não teve forças para responder o amigo. Havia perdido muito sangue e já estava em um estado de semi-inconsciência. O sons estavam ficando longe, já não sentia tanta dor e tudo estava tão escuro. Mas antes de perder totalmente os sentidos, ainda arranjou tempo para uma boa lembrança:

"Roy"

**Distante dali, antes do escurecer...**

O comandante das tropas de Nitocris observava maravilhado pelo binóculo a eficiência dos _Colossos_.

- Incrível! Realmente muito bom. – falava enquanto via uma das criaturas permanecer de pé, mesmo tendo sido atingida por um explosivo. – Tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão frágeis. – disse enquanto baixava o objeto óptico. – Muito bem pessoal! Por enquanto, nossa missão acaba aqui. Voltaremos para casa.

- Não vamos levar os espécimes sobreviventes conosco? – perguntou um militar.

- Não. – o comandante diz de forma pesarosa – Por incompetência do Dr. Herman, eles morrem em poucos dias depois de retirados dos tubos. Não são resistentes depois de um tempo em contato com o meio externo, portanto não vamos ficar carregando peso morto.

- Entendo. Mas agora, que temos as novas pesquisas... Da próxima vez teremos um exército mais poderoso.

**Ametris, Central – 02 de Março de 1917**

**Algum bar sujo e mal freqüentado**

Era noite e estava chovendo. Um homem alto, encapuzado e coberto por uma capa marrom, entra e vai diretamente a uma mesa nos fundos, já ocupada. Sem cerimônia e sem dizer uma palavra, senta-se de frente para o único ocupante.

- Ah! Nada melhor do que um bom sake pra esquentar estes dias. – o último disse alegremente depois de dar um longo gole na bebida. – E então, como foi em Linie? – perguntou sem rodeios para o que acabara de chegar.

- Como você planejou, Julius Herman. Fiz o que me pediu. – o homem finalmente falou. Também aproveitou o momento para retirar o capuz e revelar os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Uau! Você realmente é idêntico a mim, sem aquela barba e os cabelos loiros. – falou admirado – Mas lembre-se: Dr. Herman morreu. Estou pensando em mudar de nome agora. Tem alguma sugestão? – disse despreocupadamente enquanto dava outro gole de sake. O outro aparentava estar desconfortável com o rumo casual daquela conversa.

- Por que não me disse que as suas experiências envolviam monstruosidades criadas como arsenal de guerra? – perguntou bruscamente. Ele havia sido perseguido pelo exército de Nitocris, a fim de salvar o pescoço do verdadeiro doutor e acabou descobrindo que ele próprio fora enganado. Certo que ele não teve problemas nem mesmo em escapar de Linie, afinal ele era imortal. Disfarçado de Herman, fingiu que havia morrido queimado, enganando o exército de Nitocris. Depois disso tudo, ele merecia saber a verdade.

- Ué! Você nunca perguntou. – falou "inocentemente" e o outro permaneceu sério – Qual é. Nós sempre fomos grandes amigos. E você é a única pessoa que conheço, que não morreria nessa missão.

- A questão não é essa. O problema é que eu não gostei do que vi em Linie. Sei que somos grandes amigos, ainda me lembro de quando você era uma criança. – suspiro – E estou muito grato por ter me dado notícias e ter cuidado da minha esposa em seu leito de morte... Mas tudo tem um limite.

- Está rompendo nossa amizade? – perguntou o doutor, já perdendo o alto astral.

- Não é isso, só estou querendo dizer que seja lá o que esteja tramando com essas experiências: pare.

Herman quase se engasgou com a bebida. Aquele cara só podia estar brincando. Os últimos resultados dos experimentos haviam sido um sucesso e seu novo laboratório era o máximo. Nitocris havia levado o que queria: a notícia de sua morte e uma pesquisa um pouco melhorada, nada que se comparasse com a verdadeira fórmula, mas eles não precisavam saber disso claro. Ele finalmente ficaria em paz depois de tantos sacrifícios. Nunca que ele abandonaria seus projetos.

- Hum, bem... Vou pensar no caso. – disse secamente e o sósia, óbvio, não acreditou.

- Seria bom mesmo. – o outro disse já se levantando – E lembre-se, a partir de agora eu não terei nada a ver com o que você fizer, mas estarei de olho. – Recoloca o capuz e sai do bar para a noite chuvosa.

Herman fica lá, sentado, pensando por um tempo sobre a última frase do sósia, até que abre um discreto sorriso e diz:

- Pobre imortal, tenho tanta pena. Mal sabe que tudo o que está acontecendo é por sua culpa: Hohenheim. – depois grita – Hei! Tragam mais um pouco de sake pra mim.

* * *

Bem, chegando ao final de mais um capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. O que duvido, mas não custa nada sonhar né?

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Pois é. O exército estava atrás do Herman (mais um OC), que na verdade era o Hohenheim disfarçado. Nem precisava fazer todo aquele mistério no segundo capítulo, mas como eu não queria correr o risco de escrever alguma asneira que comprometesse o resto da história...

Enfim, até o próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 4

Yo! o/

É ultra mega super-hiper evidente que **Fullmetal Alchemist** não me pertence, mas sim, é criação de **Hiromu Arakawa**. E não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fic.

Agradecimentos especiais a: Gii, a única que me mandou review no último capítulo postado. Obrigada n.n

* * *

**Comando de Guerra de Ametris **

**Trechos do Relatório da Batalha de Linie, em 05 de Março de 1917**

_"...e como pode perceber, aquelas criaturas bestiais (chamadas de 'Colossus' pelos nitocrianos), morreram sem a participação do nosso exército. De acordo com as autópsias, todas as criaturas presentes na cidade de Linie, morreram por contaminação pois não possuíam pele. Isso porque esta funciona como barreira mecânica contra os patógenos do ambiente, sem ela os 'Colossus' ficaram muito expostos e morreram. O nosso poder de fogo, de nada adiantou contra eles..."_

_"... 80% dos militares que sofreram agressão dos 'Colossus', acabaram morrendo. A maioria destes morreu em Linie (70%), já os 30% restantes morreram por uma infecção bacteriana, pela espécie Bacterium gondi (1), durante o trajeto de volta pra casa. Os que chegaram ao devido destino vivos, também estão infectados. Suspeitamos que os 'Colossus' são responsáveis por essas bactérias patogênicas..."_

----------------------------------------

_Ametris, Linie – 20 de Fevereiro de 1917_

_Ao meu amor,_

_Essa será a última correspondência que lhe enviarei daqui, pois nenhuma unidade retornará a Central a partir de amanhã. Não até essa maldita guerra abrandar. No entanto, isso não vai impedir que você contrinue me enviando suas cartas, porque transportes trazendo soldados, provisões e afins, não param de chegar._

_Neste momento estou escrevendo às pressas, porque essa carta partirá daqui a pouco, junto com o último comboio de evacuação. Não quero preocupar você, mas as coisas aqui andam meio agitadas. Digamos assim, que não temos um tempo de trégua suficiente para cuidarmos de nossas necessidades pessoais. Portanto, me perdoe se não escrevi regularmente como você tem feito._

_Mas saiba que eu sinto muitas saudades, mal vejo a hora de poder retornar para seus braços, Roy. Faz quase um mês e meio que não nos vemos, mas parece que decorreram séculos! Apesar de tudo, os dias aqui passam muito devagar. A presença dos rapazes ajuda muito quanto a solidão, principalmente quando nos reunimos no acampamento, mas mesmo assim eu sinto muita falta de sua companhia._

_Falando nisso, lembra daquele trecho na sua última carta, em que você escreveu dizendo estar planejando vir pra Linie e que está dando um jeito nisso? Bem, não acho que seja conveniente. Veja, eu não estou dizendo que sua presença aqui será inútil. Muito pelo contrário, esse lugar é que será inútil para você, em relação a concretização do seu objetivo, digo, do nosso. _

_A força do exército nitocriano não é surpreendente, portanto as chances de sair alguma promoção daqui é mínima. De qualquer forma, você sabe, a guerra não é exatamente um evento notório, do qual uma pessoa queira banalmente participar. Confio que pense bem sobre isso. Ametris ainda não é metade do que sempre desejamos, mas o primeiro passo já demos. Agora é só questão de tempo._

_Mas mudando de assunto, espero que esteja tudo bem aí com você e com o Black Hayate. Você não continua tentando alimenta-lo com cereais matinais e leite, não é? Estou meio inquieta pelas notícias que tem me enviado por carta, parece que não está se dando bem em cuidar do nosso lar. O que é estranho, porque você já foi um solteiro solitário e se deu muito bem em tomar conta de si mesmo. Há algo que te preocupa e que esqueceu de me dizer? Não me esconda nada!_

_Bem, estou sendo obrigada a terminar de escrever agora. Eu poderia falar muito mais, mas tenho que acabar aqui. Os rapazes te mandaram saudações e já estão combinando uma comemoração para quando voltarmos. Não sei explicar, mas estamos esperançosos de que isso irá acontecer logo._

_Te amo muito, nunca esqueça disso._

_Riza_

--------------------------------------------

**Ametris, Central – 06 de Março de 1917**

**Hospital Geral da Central – Sala de Espera**

Roy apertou a carta de Riza junto ao peito. Ela estava certa, todos voltaram logo, mais precisamente: duas semanas após ela ter escrito aquela carta. Da primeira vez em que ele leu o que ela havia escrito, não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso. Percebeu o quanto ela havia se esforçado para manter a máscara de que tudo em Linie estava sob perfeito controle. Usando isso até mesmo para tentar confundi-lo e evitar que ele se envolvesse no conflito. Mas não adiantou, a forma quase corriqueira que Riza utilizou para se dirigir à guerra, denunciou o seu esforço. Ele mesmo já tinha utilizado aquela técnica quando escrevia de Ishibal para os entes queridos.

De qualquer forma, o modo como Riza havia retornado já deixava claro o quão difícil foi aquele conflito. Três cortes profundos nas costas de uma militar experiente, feitos pela garra de um monstro enviado por Nitocris, não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de comum. E Roy ainda estava muito abalado com isso, principalmente porque recebeu essa notícia apenas ontem, quando foi recepcionar a esposa e os amigos que retornavam da guerra.

Riza estava consciente e sentindo muita dor na região lombar, encontrava-se acometida por uma espécie de infecção, que teria de ser tratada devidamente para não levar a loira a morte. Por isso ela fora diretamente internada naquele hospital assim que chegou a Central, também foi anestesiada para que não sentisse tantas dores. Ela e muitos outros militares, que não foram levados para o Hospital Militar por este já se encontrar lotado, estavam ali com o mesmo problema e pelo mesmo motivo.

Aquelas bestas foram transportadas para Ametris, apenas com intuito de serem testadas nos militares combatentes na guerra. Pelo menos foi essa a apuração das últimas investigações. Aquele ato de Nitocris era repugnante. E só de pensar que Riza havia sido usada como cobaia... O ódio que Roy sentia por aquele país só não era maior que o medo que ele tinha do que ia acontecer com sua esposa. O moreno ficou ao lado desta, desde o momento em que ela chegou a Central, só saiu de perto do seu leito há pouco tempo, quando um médico entrou no quarto para examiná-la e o jovem militar resolveu tirar aquela ocasião para comer alguma coisa e tomar ar.

Depois disso, dirigiu-se para a sala de espera, estava um pouco ansioso em saber o resultado dos exames finais. Mas nada que abalasse muito as suas esperanças. Afinal, pelas informações que tivera, o prognóstico dos outros militares não havia sido tão ruim. Por que o de Riza deveria ser diferente?

- Com licença, senhor Mustang – um homem alto e de longos cabelos castanhos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, abre a porta do quarto de Riza e chama pelo moreno. Era o médico que examinava sua esposa – Eu preciso falar seriamente com vocês dois. – diz de forma rígida, preocupando Roy.

- Está tão grave assim? – perguntou temendo a resposta, sentindo que os últimos fios de seu otimismo estavam sendo cortados.

- Por favor... – o outro apenas abriu um pouco mais a porta atrás de si, indicando que o militar deveria adentrar o quarto, para que pudesse explicar melhor a situação.

Roy estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo e sentia que seja lá qual fosse o diagnóstico, deveria ser forte o suficiente para conseguir lidar com ele. O jovem dá um breve suspiro e faz o que o médico pediu, entra no recinto onde uma loira recostava-se na cabeceira da cama. Pelo visto, ela já o estava esperando e aparentava estar meio nervosa, mesmo que seu semblante estivesse bem melhor que o do dia anterior. Será que ela já estava ciente do veredicto final?

O militar aproxima-se e se senta na beirada da cama, segurando uma das mãos de Riza em um ato de apoio e cumplicidade.

- Seja lá o que vier por aí, não ouse ficar ou me deixar em depressão – pequena pausa – Isso é uma ordem. – Roy falou e Riza não pôde segurar o sorriso. Pelo menos ele ainda não havia perdido a habilidade de fazê-la relaxar.

- Não seja bobo, eu estou me sentindo bem, agora. – falou com uma voz arrastada e em seguida sussurrou para que apenas o moreno pudesse escutar – Se quer saber, esse médico é que me parece ser dramático demais.

Refletindo melhor, até que aquilo era verdade. Riza não parecia estar tão pior que os seus companheiros de guerra, nisso ele tinha de concordar e teria continuado a conversa particular se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo doutor:

- Ham, ham – fez como se estivesse limpando a garganta, mas na verdade queria chamar a atenção dos outros dois. Quanto mais rápido desse aquela notícia, mais rápido se livraria daquela situação. Pelo menos por enquanto – Acho que agora eu posso me articular, certo?

Os outros ocupantes do quarto acenaram a cabeça positivamente e ele viu que tinha a atenção que queria.

- Bem... Vocês já devem estar a par das principais circunstâncias em que você, Sra. Mustang, se encontra. – e foi listando enquanto passava as folhas da prancheta que segurava – três incisões na região lombar feitas pelo agressor, e uma característica infecção bacteriana. Mas... Bem, como já devem ter percebido, vim aqui para trazer novidades. E já vou logo dizendo que tenho pra vocês uma notícia boa, seguida de uma péssima.

Então, existia mesmo algo grave.

Dessa vez o médico voltou o olhar para o casal que estava a sua frente. Os rostos atentos virados em sua direção expressavam uma considerável ansiedade. Era um belo par, concluiu em uma rápida análise. Não mereciam o que estava por vir e era nessas horas que ele preferia não ter o cargo que tinha. Mas como já estava incumbido daquela tarefa, resolveu continuar sem levar pelo lado pessoal. E já que a dupla não havia se manifestado, optou anunciar primeiro a 'boa' notícia. Até porque era necessário que ela fosse dita primeiro.

- Muito bem, vou falar a boa notícia – os outros dois mudaram rapidamente suas expressões, como se só agora tivessem percebido que haveria algo agradável a ser dito – Sra. Mustang... – fez um suspense, havia tempos que não proferia aquelas palavras – Você está grávida!

Ambos os destinatários daquela mensagem arregalaram os olhos em completo espanto. Esperavam qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Se a notícia era boa? Claro que não. Ela era maravilhosa! E de repente, os dois esqueceram todos os problemas pelos quais passaram recentemente. Aquela novidade era mais importante no momento.

Riza, com o coração acelerado, leva a mão ao ventre, com uma expressão incrédula. Existia mesmo uma pessoinha ali? Céus, ela iria ser mãe e já deveria estar fazendo uns dois meses! Como não havia descoberto isso antes? Perguntou-se. Já Roy, nem pensou nisso. Após o sobressalto inicial, sentiu uma onda de alegria percorrer o seu corpo e não pôde conter o sorriso. Na verdade ele teve uma vontade imersa de gritar e agir feito um bobo, mas achou melhor deixar isso pra quando o médico saísse. Tudo o que fez naquele momento foi ficar ainda mais pertinho de Riza e lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Um filho seria a representação viva do amor entre os dois. Agora ele entendia como Hughes se sentia.

A loira olhou para ele, ainda parecia estar meio confusa, e disse:

- Roy, nós iremos ter um bebê! – falou como forma de confirmar o que tinha ouvido.

- Eu sei, isso não é incrível?! – ele exclamou e ambos sorriram. Em seguida abraçaram-se. Mas no momento em que Riza fez o movimento para efetuar esse ato, sentiu uma conhecidíssima dor clamar em seu dorso e não conseguiu segurar um grunhido de aflição enquanto apoiava a face no peito do moreno.

- O que houve? – escutou Roy perguntar de modo preocupado. O efeito da anestesia estava se esvaindo.

Foi nessa hora que ela relembrou o verdadeiro motivo por estar ali e de tudo o que passou nos últimos dois meses. Então, sua mente clareou e uma terrível lógica veio para lhe atormentar ainda mais: ela havia ido para a guerra estando grávida! Mirou discretamente o médico que estava diante de si, ele exprimia uma aparência fúnebre para quem havia acabado de anunciar algo tão maravilhoso. "...tenho pra vocês uma notícia boa, seguida de uma péssima." Era como se escutasse ele dizer outra vez.

- Não... – exprimiu, já sabendo que: seja lá o que acontecesse com ela, o bebê também seria afetado. E se o que estava por vir não era nada bom... Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Roy e este pareceu captar a sua mensagem de angústia. Na verdade, a partir do momento em que ela emitiu o grunhido de dor, ele também começou a seguir o mesmo caminho lógico dela.

Toda a súbita alegria que há pouco envolvia o casal, foi lentamente se esvaindo, até que a apreensão retornou a se instalar naquele local. Toda a tenção deles se voltou para o outro ocupante do quarto e num fio de voz, Roy perguntou:

- E qual é a má notícia?

O médico deu um suspiro e passou uma mão pelos seus longos cabelos. Ele realmente conseguia ser muito dramático quando queria, mas esse era o seu jeito de preparar as pessoas para receber informações ruins. Acreditava que assim, o abalo psicológico delas era abrandado um pouco, ou pelo menos por um espaço de tempo suficiente para ele escapulir após dar o recado. De qualquer forma, era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez e resolveu escolher as melhores palavras pra isso.

- Como todos nós sabemos, o seu estado Sra. Mustang, não é o que poderíamos chamar de adequado para uma gravidez. – _"é totalmente inadequado"_ – Além do mais, o seu período inicial de gestação foi marcado por ocasiões conturbadas de guerra. – _"nem quero imaginar pelo que o feto deve ter passado"_ – É até compreensível que não tenha previsto ou percebido a sua gravidez antes, mas infelizmente isso trará terríveis problemas. – pausou pensando em como continuar.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Riza perguntou em aflição, já sentindo seus olhos começarem a arder. Se fosse algo que atingisse diretamente o seu filho, estaria claro que toda a culpa seria dela. Por ser estúpida o suficiente para não notar que uma pequena criatura crescia em seu ventre. Ela sentiu sua mão ser segurada ainda mais firmemente por Roy.

- Calma, querida. Deixe-o pelo menos terminar. – falou já prevendo a explosão antecipada da esposa. Riza era conhecida por controlar facilmente suas emoções, mas em se tratando das pessoas que ela amava, ficava abalada de forma muito rápida e exacerbada a menor menção de uma complicação. – Continue, por favor – pediu ao médico em um modo um pouco brusco. Já estava ficando nervoso. Por que aquele homem se estendia tanto? Será se ele não percebia, que todo o teatro que fazia, só piorava ainda mais aquela situação que já era tensa?

"Esse casal é problemático. Não percebem que estou tentando não ser curto e grosso?" pensou estressado ao notar que a dupla já estava bem alterada. No entanto, continuou normalmente:

- Um início de gestação conturbado, pode ou não trazer consequências graves para o bebê. Mas isso para nós, por enquanto, é o de menos. O nosso principal problema está no seguinte fato: o tratamento contra a _Bacterium gondi_ é muito forte, isso garante em 100% a cura do hospedeiro. Mas em uma grávida, nem mesmo uma criança do segundo trimestre de gestação consegue resistir a esse tratamento e então ocorre um aborto. – os outros dois praticamente prenderam a respiração quando ele pronunciou a última palavra – Por outro lado, caso a escolha seja não fazer o tratamento e deixar que seu sistema imunológico tente dar conta da infecção, haverá uma pequena, na verdade mínima chance do bebê sobreviver. – _"falando sério, só sob um milagre"_ – Isto é, se você mesma conseguir sobreviver sem passar pelo tratamento. É muito arriscado e as chances dar certo são quase nulas.

Após dizer todo o necessário, o doutor calou-se e ficou a esperar o pronunciamento de um dos outros presentes no quarto. É claro, eles ainda estavam tentando processar aquelas informações. Estavam brancos feito papel, era como se alguma das vidas já tivesse sido perdida.

- Então é isso? – Riza falou com a cabeça baixa, em um fio de voz – Essas são as únicas opções? – elevou a face mostrando que deixava filetes de lágrimas cair de seus olhos, em seguida gritou com certa fúria – E o que quer que eu faça? Que eu escolha se quero que meu filho morra agora ou depois?!

O médico deu um passo para trás assustado. Droga, ele odiava ver esse tipo de cena.

- Eu sinto muito – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Sentia muito? Como assim, sentia muito? Aquele homem não sentia e não sabia de coisa alguma! Se sentisse, não estaria agindo como se aquilo não fosse nada. Se soubesse como era doloroso e se realmente se importasse, ele acharia uma forma de contornar aquela situação. Não estaria ali em pé, dizendo todas aquelas coisas absurdas, sem dó ou piedade.

- Não, não, não pode ser. Deve haver outra forma. – Riza dizia inconformada, enquanto era aninhada nos braços de um transtornado Roy. Este estava com os olhos fechados e os dentes trincados fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter firme. Não poderia fraquejar, não agora, porque deveria ser o suporte da esposa naquele momento tão difícil. – Por que tinha de acontecer isso conosco, Roy? Por quê?

- Não sei. Eu realmente não sei. – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu emitir, já que o resto ficou entalado em sua garganta.

A loira chorava amargamente e de forma descontrolada, enquanto o marido tremia por tentar segurar grande parte de suas próprias emoções, praticamente em vão. Toda aquela cena era bem triste de se ver, capaz de partir o coração de qualquer pessoa, até mesmo de quem nem conhecia o contexto dela. E o doutor vendo que nenhuma decisão seria capaz de ser tomada naquele momento, resolve sair do quarto. Ele ainda tinha muitas outras obrigações a serem cumpridas naquele dia.

- Eu voltarei mais tarde, quando tiverem uma resposta. Enquanto isso, chamarei alguém para que traga algum calmante para vocês, irão se sentir melhor. – disse enquanto andava em direção a porta e quando mal havia aberto esta, ouviu o jovem militar falar determinado e com uma raiva contida:

- Nenhum remédio será capaz de apagar a nossa dor. E eu não admitirei que você volte aqui sem uma terceira opção que não envolva a morte da minha esposa ou do meu filho.

O médico olhou para o moreno. Típico. As pessoas nunca aceitam a verdade. E ele odiava ter que lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Talvez estivesse recebendo algum tipo de castigo, pelos seus recentes atos. Quem sabe...Ou talvez aquela fosse uma oportunidade que estava recebendo para remediar pelo menos uma das consequências de suas ações. Pensando bem, toda aquela situação era bem curiosa.

- Hum... Tudo bem. Eu aceito essa sua circunstância. – falou e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mesmo assim, o pranto da mulher ainda podia ser ouvido.

_"Eu aceito. Caso contrário não me chamaria Julius Herman."_

* * *

**(1) Essa bactéria só existe no meu mundo da imaginação. Qualquer semelhança com a _T. gondii_ (olha que tem dois 'is') é mera coincidência.**

Olá povo! Como é que vão? Eu sei que faz meses que não atualizo. Me desculpem ç.ç

Mas, enfim. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que não tenham visto nada de confuso nele. Meus textos normalmente são confusos e corridos. Estou tentando melhorar nisso.

Eu sei, acho que fui um pouquinho malvada com o meu casal favorito. Mas infelizmente foi necessário. Esperem só pra ver os próximos capítulos. Mwahahahaha! *risada malígna*

Cof, cof... Bem, então eu termino por aqui.

Mandem reviews! Só assim saberei se estão gostando ou no que eu preciso melhorar. Não precisam dizer que é na atualização ¬¬'


End file.
